(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor display panel capable of minimizing a bezel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching element for independently driving each of the pixels in a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display. The thin film transistor display panel having the thin film transistor includes a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, a gate line transferring a gate signal to the thin film transistor, a data line transferring a data signal to the thin film transistor, and the like.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line, a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode, a semiconductor layer disposed on the gate electrode between the source electrode and the drain electrode, and the like. The thin film transistor transfers a data signal received through the data line to the pixel electrode in response to a gate signal received through the gate line.
On a thin film transistor display panel, a gate driver for supplying the gate signal to the gate line and a data driver for supplying the data signal to the data line are formed. Generally, the gate driver is formed at a left side and/or a right side of an area where a screen image is displayed, and the data driver is formed at an upper side and/or a lower side of the area where the screen image is displayed. An edge region of the thin film transistor display panel outside of the area where an image is displayed and where the gate driver and the data driver are formed is referred to as a bezel.
Because the bezel is a region where the screen image is not displayed, it is helpful to minimize the bezel. In particular, in the case in which multiple displays are used displays one image by combining a plurality of display devices, such that a single image is displayed over multiple screens, there is a problem in that an exact screen may not be displayed at interfaces of the display devices by the bezel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.